gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight of the Millennium 2015
|help = |players = |creator = Maelstro0210.png|username = Maelstro0210|image = Wii noart.jpg|author = Maelstro0210|developer = Arc System Works|publisher = Capcom, SNK Playmore|system = Arcade, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Microsoft Windows|modes = Single-player, multiplayer|media = Optical disc, download|genres = }}Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight of the Millennium 2015 is a new game in VS. Series and published by Capcom and SNK Playmore and developed by Arc System Works for Arcades, PS3, PS4, PS Vita, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and PC. Gameplay Gameplay is the same as previous titles and have a new Grooves. List of Grooves *C-Groove: Dash, Roll, Air Guard, Counterattack, Tactical Recovery *A-Groove: Dash, Counterattack, Rolling, Safe Fall *P-Groove: Dash, Small Jump, Tactical Recovery *VS-Groove: Instant Dash (you leap closely to your opponent, some characters have their leaps shadowed), Double Jump (only some characters have this), Air Dash, Hyper Combos, Air Combos/Aerial Raves, Team Air Combos, Crossover Combination, Trio Team Attack, Delayed Hyper Combos, Instant Kills. *S-Groove: Run, Dodge, Small Jump, Counterattack, Tactical Recovery *N-Groove: Run, Roll, Small Jump, Counter Movement, Counterattack, Safe Fall *K-Groove: Run, Small Jump, Safe Fall *EX1-Groove (unlockable) *EX2-Groove (unlockable) Game Modes *Arcade Mode **Ratio **4 on 4 **All-Star (New!): You can only play as 1 character, but you can earn more GPS! *Versus Mode **Single **Ratio **4 on 4 (New!) *Tag-Team (New!) **Arcade **Versus **Tournament **Online *Survival Mode (Improved!) **Continuous **Boss Run **Endless **Online (New!) *Mark of the Tournament (New!) **Start Entry **Prize Options: Where you can set up the specific options for specific rewards. *Network Fighting (New!): An online mode that lets you play with other players from your country or even around the world... Before fighting, you are directed to at least 35 (more or less) different lobby rooms where you can chat and challenge with friends or rivals. **Ranked **Team **Endless **Tournament *Replay Mode (Improved!) **1P (New!) **Versus **Online (New!) **Friend (New!) *GPS Shop (Improved!) **Shop **DLC (New!) **Exit *Color Edit Mode (Improved!) **Edit Color **Change Costume (New!) *Groove Edit (Improved!); You unlock it by beating the Arcade Mode, then it becomes accessible for you to edit Grooves. You unlock it early by having the Capcom vs. SNK 2 PlayStation 2 and Xbox save data on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 (respectfully). **Edit Groove **Customize (New!) *Extras (New!): This is where you can listen to all the past games' and this game's BGM and look at concept art along with the "Making of the Game" by Capcom and the GIW staff! This also has other cool stuff. **Gallery: Where you can look at some pictures and stuff. **C.P.C. (Character Profile Center): Where you can learn some information on each character, including their attacks, story, and other stuff. **Character Endings: Where you can look at some char.-specific endings. **Making of the Game: Where you can watch how this masterpiece is created. (Downloadable in 3DS version!) **Listen to BGM: Where you can listen to some music. **CvS History: Where you can watch both series' history. (Downloadable in 3DS version!) **Credits: This version gives you the credibility on the CvS3 cast. **Staff Roll (unlockable): This version lets you run through the games ending credit. *Millennium Overdrive (New!): Includes both Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 and Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 as additional content, in their respective arcade-perfect forms! **Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 (based on the Dreamcast port; Joe Higashi and Dan Hibiki, who were both playable on the critically panned PS1 version, have been included) **Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Pro (Japanese version only) **Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (based on Dreamcast port) **Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (Wii U and PlayStation 3 only) *Options (Improved!) **Game Settings **Sound Settings **Screen Settings **Controls; Includes the EO-ism controls **Save Settings ***Save Game ***Autosave (ON/OFF) **Load Settings ***Load Data ***Manual Load (ON (where you can choose the Save Data file you wish to use)/OFF (it'll load the recently used Save Data file)) **Cheat Field: Like the "Extras Option" back at Capcom vs SNK 2, it allows you to make your character indestructible, give infinite gauges, and much more! It's a Game Data file based cheat so it takes up about 1GB to store up a lot of cheats, you can later load the cheats from the Options section. ***Enter Code ***Load Cheat *Training Mode *Challenge Mode *Tutorial Character Roster Capcom #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Ken Masters (Street Fighter) #Chun-Li (Street Fighter) #Dhalsim (Street Fighter) #Zangief (Street Fighter) #M. Bison (Vega In Jap) (Street Fighter) #Akuma (Gouki In Jap) (Street Fighter) #Evil Ryu (Street Fighter) #Shin Akuma (Shin Gouki In Jap) (Street Fighter) #Violent Ken (Street Fighter) #Oni Akuma (Oni Gouki In Jap) (Street Fighter) #Cammy White (Street Fighter) #Guile (Street Fighter) #Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) #Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) #Yun Lee (Street Fighter) #Yang Lee (Street Fighter) #Edmond Honda (Street Fighter) #Blanka (Street Fighter) #Sagat (Street Fighter) #Vega (Balrog In Jap) (Street Fighter) #Balrog (M.Bison In Jap) (Street Fighter) #Maki Genryusai (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Eagle (Street Fighter) #Rolento F. Shugerg (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) #Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) #Jon Talbain (Gallon In Jap) (Darkstalkers) #Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei In Jap) (Darkstalkers) #Baby Bonnie Hood (Bulleta In Jap) (Darkstalkers) #Felicia (Darkstalkers) #Donavan Baine (Darkstalkers) #Batsu Ichimonji (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Hinata Wakaba (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Kyosuke Kagami (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Roy Bromwell (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Tiffany Lords (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Daigo Kazama (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Hideo Shimazu (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Kyoko Minazuki (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Raizo Imawano (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Hyo Imawano (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Kurow Kirishima (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Dante (Devil May Cry) #Nero (Devil May Cry) #Trish (Devil May Cry) #Credo (Devil May Cry) #Vergil (Devil May Cry) #Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) #Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) #Jake Muller (Resident Evil) #Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) #Ada Wong (Resident Evil) #Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) #Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) #Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) #Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) #Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku Basara) #Kojuro Katakura (Sengoku Basara) #Keiji Maeda (Sengoku Basara) #Ieyasu Tokugawa (Sengoku Basara) #Hideyoshi Toyotomi (Sengoku Basara) #Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara) #Mitsunari Ishida (Sengoku Basara) #Naotora Ii (Sengoku Basara) #Sakon Shima (Sengoku Basara) #Katsuie Shibata (Sengoku Basara) #Kasuga (Sengoku Basara) #Kenshin Uesugi (Sengoku Basara) #Maria Kyogoku (Sengoku Basara) #Motochika Chosokabe (Sengoku Basara) #Motonari Mori (Sengoku Basara) #Hanbei Takenaka (Sengoku Basara) #Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) #Jacques Blanc (Onimusha) #Jubei Yagyu (Onimusha) #Fei-Long (Street Fighter) #Kaiji No Soki/Yuki Hideyasu (Onimusha) #Nathan "RAD" Spencer (Bionic Commando) #Guy (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Alex (Street Fighter) #Cody Travers (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) #Hugo (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) #June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator) #Gouken (Street Fighter) #Gen (Street Fighter) #Strider Hiryu (Strider Hiryu) #Arthur (Ghosts & Goblins) #Firebrand (Ghosts & Goblins) #Captain Commando (Captain Commando) #Megaman X (Megaman X) #Zero (Megaman X) #Roll (Megaman) #Servbot (Megaman) #Axl (Mega Man X) #Tron Bonne (Megaman) #Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) #Juri Han (Street Fighter) #Seth (Street Fighter) #Frank West (Dead Rising) #Nick Ramos (Dead Rising) #Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) #Gene (God Hand) #Amaterasu (Okami) #Phoenix Wright (Ace Attourney) #Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attourney) #Asura (Asura's Wrath) #Yasha (Asura's Wrath) #Augus (Asura's Wrath) #Deus (Asura's Wrath) #Sissel (Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective) #Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) #Junpei Todoroki (Tech Romancer) #Aaron (Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance) #Remy (Street Fighter) #Abel (Street Fighter) #Ibuki (Street Fighter) #Urien (Street Fighter) #Dudley (Street Fighter) #Nilin (Remember Me) #Gill (Street Fighter) #PTX-40A (Lost Planet) SNK #Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) #Kyo Kusanagi (The King Of Fighters) #Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) #Benimaru Nikaido (The King Of Fighters) #Raiden/Big Bear (Fatal Fury) #Rugal Bernstein (The King Of Fighters) #Geese Howard (Fatal Fury) #Orochi Iori (The King Of Fighters) #Ultimate Rugal (God Rugal In Jap) (The King Of Fighters) #Wild Leona (The King Of Fighters) #Leopold Goenitz (The King Of Fighters) #Leona Heidern (The King Of Fighters) #Heidern (The King Of Fighters) #Ralf Jones (The King Of Fighters) #Clark Still (The King Of Fighters) #Athena Asamiya (The King Of Fighters) #Sie Kensou (The King Of Fighters) #Yuri Sakazaki (Art Of Fighting) #Joe Higashi (Fatal Fury) #Ryo Sakazaki (Art Of Fighting) #Ryuhaku Todoh (Art Of Fighting) #Kasumi Todoh (Art Of Fighting) #Takuma Sakazaki (Art Of Fighting) #King (Art Of Fighting) #Robert Garcia (Art Of Fighting) #Chang Koehan (The King Of Fighters) #Choi Bounge (The King Of Fighters) #Kim Kaphwan (Fatal Fury) #Kim Dong Hwan (Fatal Fury) #Kim Jae Hoon (Fatal Fury) #Blue Mary/Mary Ryan (Fatal Fury) #Hotaru Futaba (Fatal Fury) #Gato Futaba (Fatal Fury) #Bonne Jenet (Fatal Fury) #Tizoc (Fatal Fury) #Eiji Kisaragi (Art Of Fighting) #Andy Bogard (Fatal Fury) #Ryuji Yamazaki (Fatal Fury) #Billy Kane (Fatal Fury) #Nakoruru (Samurai Showdown) #Haohmaru (Samurai Showdown) #Yoshitora Tokugawa (Samurai Showdown) #Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Showdown) #Iroha (Samurai Showdown) #Mina Majikina (Samurai Showdown) #Charlotte Christine De Colde (Samurai Showdown) #Galford D. Weller (Samurai Showdown) #Tokisada Shiro Amakusa (Samurai Showdown) #Seishiro Kuki (Samurai Showdown) #Tohma Kuki (Samurai Showdown) #Mikoto (Samurai Showdown) #Kotaro Fuuma (World Heroes) #Hanzou Hattori (World Heroes) #Mature (The King Of Fighters) #Vice (The King Of Fighters) #Iori Yagami (The King Of Fighters) #Ash Crimson (The King Of Fighters) #Elisabeth Blanctorche (The King Of Fighters) #K'Dash (The King Of Fighters) #Maxima (The King Of Fighters) #Shen Woo (The King Of Fighters) #Duolon (The King Of Fighters) #Kula Diamond (The King Of Fighters) #Vanessa (The King Of Fighters) #Seth (The King Of Fighters) #Saisyu Kusanagi (The King Of Fighters) #Shingo Yabuki (The King Of Fighters) #Jhun Hoon (The King Of Fighters) #May-Lee (The King Of Fighters) #Rock Howard (Fatal Fury) #Chae-Lim (The King Of Fighters) #Hibiki Takane (The Last Blade) #Kaede (The Last Blade) #Moriya Minataka (The Last Blade) #Yuki (The Last Blade) #Akari Ichijou (The Last Blade) #Kaoru "Kojiro" Sanada (The Last Blade) #Keiichiro Washizuka (The Last Blade) #Shiki (Samurai Showdown) #Asura (Samurai Showdown) #Genjuro Kibagami (Samurai Showdown) #Yashiro Nanakase (The King Of Fighters) #Shermie (The King Of Fighters) #Chris (The King Of Fighters) #Orochi Yashiro (The King Of Fighters) #Orochi Shermie (The King Of Fighters) #Orochi Chris (The King Of Fighters) #Adelheid Bernstein (The King Of Fighters) #Saiki (The King Of Fighters) #Kusanagi (The King Of Fighters) #Angel (The King Of Fighters) #Foxy (The King Of Fighters) #Alba Meira (The King Of Fighters) #Soiree Meira (The King Of Fighters) #Luise Meyrink (The King Of Fighters) #Lien Neville (The King Of Fighters) #Fiolina "Fio" Germmi (Metal Slug) #Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) #Tarma Roving (Metal Slug) #Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug) #Sho Hayate (Savage Reign) #King Lion (Savage Reign) #Gai Tendou (Buriki One) #Silber (Buriki One) #Joe Kusanagi (Aggressors Of Dark Combat) #Kisara Westfield (Aggressors Of Dark Combat) #Yuki (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) #Ai (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) #Chizuru Kagura (The King Of FIghters) #Whip (The King Of FIghters) #Krizalid (The King Of FIghters) #Mukai (The King Of FIghters) #Abel "Grant" Cameron (Fatal Fury) #Kain R. Heinlein (Fatal Fury) #Wolfgang Krauser (Fatal Fury) #Rick Strowd (Fatal Fury) #Hinako Shinjo (The King Of FIghters) #Duck King (Fatal Fury) #Hwa Jai (Fatal Fury) #Mr.Big (Art Of Fighting) #Lawrence Blood (Fatal Fury) #Magaki (The King Of Fighters) #Orochi (The King Of Fighters) #Cyber Woo (The King Of Monsters) Capcom Originals #Ultimate Akuma (God Gouki In Jap) #Angel Ryu #Orochi M.Bison (Orochi Vega in Jap) Final Boss Yami (Okami) Guest Characters #Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) #Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Deadpool (Marvel VS. Capcom) #Geki Jumonji/Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G (Gavan) #Jude Mathis (Tales Of Xillia) PS3, PS4, PS Vita #Jago (Killer Instinct 2013) XBOXONE, XBOX360, PC Staff Director * Ryota Niitsuma Composers * Daisuke Ishiwatari * Hideyuki Fukasawa * Haruki Yamada * Yasuharu Takanashi Executive Producer * Keiji Inafune Voice Cast Capcom #Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) #Ken (Yuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon) #Chun-Li (Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey) #Dhalsim (Daisuke Egawa/Christopher Bevins) #Zangief (Kenta Miyake/Peter Beckman) #M. Bison (Norio Wakamoto/Gerald C. Rivers) #Akuma (Taketora/Richard Epcar) #Evil Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) #Shin Akuma (Taketora/Richard Epcar) #Violent Ken (Yuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon) #Oni Akuma (Taketora/Richard Epcar) #Cammy (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlynn Glass) #Guile (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) #Sakura (Misato Fukuen/Britney Lee Harvey) #Dan (Toshiyuki Kusuda/Ted Sroka) #Yun (Kentaro Ito/Todd Haberkorn) #Yang (Masakazu Suzuki/Johnny Yong Bosch) #E.Honda (Yoshikazu Nagano/Ivan Buckley) #Blanka (Yuji Ueda/Taliesin Jaffe) #Sagat (Daisuke Endo/Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) #Vega (Junichi Suwabe/Doug Erholtz) #Balrog (Satoshi Tsuruoka/Bob Carter) #Maki (Masami Suzuki/Stephanie Sheh) #Eagle (Hideyuki Tanaka/Cam Clarke) #Rolento (Jin Yamanoi/Dameon Clarke) #Morrigan (Rie Tanaka/Siobhan Flynn) #Demitri (Nobuyuki Hiyama/RIchard Epcar) #J. Talbain (Fumihiko Tachiki/Scott Adkins) #Hsien-Ko (Saori Hayami/Hunter Mackenzie Austin) #B.B. Hood (Miyuki Matsushita/Tara Strong) #Felicia (Kana Asumi/Gina Bowes) #Donavan (Juhrota Kosugi/Steve Blum) #Batsu (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Vic Mignogna) #Hinata (Tomoe Hanba/Wendee Lee) #Kyosuke (Isshin Chiba/Darrel Guilbeau) #Roy (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Alex Heartman) #Tiffany (Miki Narahashi/Tara Strong) #Daigo (Koichi Yamadera/Christopher R. Sabat) #Hideo (Tessho Genda/Dave Mallow) #Kyoko (Kotono Mitsuishi/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) #Raizo (Tomomichi Nishimura/Michael McConnohie) #Hyo (Takehito Koyasu/Jason Douglas) #Kurow (Nobuo Tobita/Spike Spencer) #Dante (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Reuben Langdon) #Nero (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Trish (Atsuko Tanaka/Danielle Burgio) #Credo (Rikiya Koyama/Terrence J. Rotolo) #Vergil (Hiroaki Hirata/Daniel Southworth) #Chris (Hiroki Tohchi/Roger Craig Smith) #Jill (Atsuko Yuya/Patricia Ja Lee) #Jake (Daisuke Namikawa/Troy Baker) #Leon (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Matthew Mercer) #Ada (Junko Minagawa/Courtney Taylor) #Wesker (Joji Nakata/D.C. Douglas) #Nemesis T-Type (No Voice Actor) #Masamune (Kazuya Nakai/Reuben Langdon) #Yukimura (Souichiro Hoshi/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Sasuke (Takehito Koyasu/Michael Sinterniklaas) #Kojuro (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Travis Willingham) #Keiji (Masakazu Morita/Matthew Mercer) #Ieyasu (Toshiki Masuda/Liam O'Brien) #Hideyoshi (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Christopher R. Sabat) #Nobunaga (Norio Wakamoto/John Swasey) #Mitsunari (Tomokazu Seki/Troy Baker) #Naotora (Maaya Sakamoto/Trina Nishimura) #Sakon (Yuichi Nakamura/Clifford Chapin) #Katsuie (Nobuhiko Okamoto/Austin Tindle) #Kasuga (Natsuko Kuwatani/Stephanie Sheh) #Kenshin (Romi Park/Greg Ayres) #Maria (Shizuka Ito/Lauren Landa) #Motochika (Ryuzo Ishino/Patrick Seitz) #Motonari (Shigeru Nakahara/Sam Riegel) #Hanbei (Akira Ishida/Christopher Ayers) #Samanosuke (Takeshi Kaneshiro/Robin Atkin Downes) #Jacques (Takayuki Sugo/Jean Reno) #Jubei (Daisuke Namikawa/Crispin Freeman) #Fei-Long (Yuuichi Nakamura/Matthew Mercer) #Soki (Toshiyuki Kusuda/Terrence Stone) #Spencer (Takaya Kuroda/Dameon Clarke) #Guy (Tsuguo Mogami/Jason Miller) #Alex (Hiroki Yasumoto/Gideon Emery) #Cody (Daisuke Kishio/Michael T. Coleman) #Viewtiful Joe (Tomokazu Seki/Dee Bradley Baker) #Hugo (Wataru Takagi/Patrick Seitz) #Hayato (Nobutoshi Canna/Troy Baker) #June (Yukari Tamura/Gwendolyn Yeo) #Gouken (Toru Okawa/Lee Everest) #Gen (Yohei Tadano/Michael Sorich) #Hiryu (Kousuke Toriumi/T.J. Storm) #Arthur (Tetsu Inada/Dan Woren) #Firebrand (No Voice Actor) #Captain Commando (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Archie Kao) #Megaman X (Takahiro Sakurai/Yuri Lowenthal) #Zero (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Roll (Hiromi Igarashi/Brina Palencia) #Servbot (Chisa Yokoyama/Kari Wahlgren) #Axl (Kenichi Suzumura/Todd Haberkorn) #Tron (Mayumi Iizuka/Tara Platt) #C. Viper (Mie Sonozaki/Michelle Ruff) #Juri (Eri Kitamura/Jessica Strauss) #Seth (Akio Ohtsuka/Michael McConnohie) #Frank West (Rikiya Koyama/Terrence J. Rotolo) #Nick Ramos (Ryouta Ozawa/Andrew Lawrence) #Chuck Greene (Hiroki Touchi/''Peter Flemming'') #Gene (Kousuke Toriumi/Beng Spies) #Amaterasu (No Voice Actor) #Phoenix Wright (Kousuke Toriumi/Sam Riegel) #Miles Edgeworth (Eiji Takemoto/Kyle Hebert) #Asura (Hiroki Yasumoto/Liam O'Brian) #Yasha (Junichi Suwabe/Robin Atkin Downes) #Augus (Norio Wakamoto/Imari Williams) #Deus (Masashi Ebara/David Anthony Pizutto) #Sissel (Hiroaki Hirata/''Nolan North'') #Jin (Yuji Ueda/Sam Riegel) #Junpei (Kouichi Tochika/Yuri Lowenthal) #Aaron (Atsushi Maruyama/Troy Baker) #Remy (Eiji Sekiguchi/Richard Cansino) #Abel (Kenji Takahashi/Jason Liebrecht) #Ibuki (Ayumi Fujimura/Kat Steel) #Urien (Yuji Ueda/Jason Douglas) #Dudley (Naoki Inamura/Stuart McClean) #Nilin (Yuko Kaida/''Kezia Burrows'') #Gill (Sho Hayami/Sam Neil) #Wayne Holden (Masahiro Inoue/Josh Keaton) SNK #Terry (Satoshi Hashimoto/Reuben Langdon) #Kyo K. (Masahiro Nonaka/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Mai (Ami Koshimizu/Tara Platt) #Benimaru (Kouji Yusa/Yuri Lowenthal) #Raiden/Big Bear (Naoki Inamura/Bill Goldberg) #Rugal (Takuya Kirimoto/Michael McConnohie) #Geese (Kong Kuwata/Dolph Lundgren) #Orochi Iori (Kunihiko Yasui/Liam O'Brien) #Ultimate Rugal (Takuya Kirimoto/Michael McConnohie) #Wild Leona (Kaori Shimizu/Michelle Rodriguez) #Goenitz (Houchuu Ohtsuka/Cam Clarke) #Leona (Kaori Shimizu/Michelle Rodriguez) #Heidern (Toshimitsu Arai/Kiefer Sutherland) #Ralf (Daisuke Ono/Wayne Grayson) #Clark (Yoshinori Shima/Kevin Conroy) #Athena (Haruna Ikezawa/Tara Strong) #Kensou (Eiji Yano/Brad Swaile) #Yuri (Kaori Horie/Tara Strong) #Joe H. (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Sam Riegel) #Ryo (Masaki Usui/Christopher R. Sabat) #Ryuhaku (Shigeru Chiba/Christopher Ayres) #Kasumi (Yuko Miyamura/Michelle Ruff) #Takuma (Eiji Tsuda/Dave B. Mitchell) #King (Harumi Ikoma/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) #Robert (Daisuke Hirakawa/Brian Bloom) #Chang (Hiroyuki Arita/Fred Tatasciore) #Choi (Monster Maezuka/John Kassir) #Kim (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Kaiji Tang) #Dong Hwan (Ryo Ryusei/Wayne Grayson) #Jae Hoon (Shu Watanabe/Yuri Lowenthal) #Blue Mary (Ai Orikasa/Erika Lenhart) #Hotaru (Yui Horie/Carrie Savage) #Gato (Koji Ishii/Brian Drummond) #B. Jenet (Rei Saito/Donna Burke) #Tizoc (Hikaru Hanada/Hulk Hogan) #Eiji (Hiroshi Tsuchida/Keith Silverstein) #Andy Bogard (Keichi Namba/Scott McNeil) #Yamazaki (Koji Ishii/John DiMaggio) #Billy (Kentaro Ito/Wally Wingert) #Nakoruru (Kyoko Hikami/Hynden Walch) #Haohmaru (Daiki Nakamura/Ed Cunningham) #Yoshitora Tokugawa (Ryouta Ozawa/Sam Riegel) #Hanzo (Hideyuki Tanaka/Andrew Kishino) #Iroha (Mayumi Shindo/Cristina Valenzuela) #Mina (Rie Tanaka/Stephanie Sheh) #Charlotte (Atsuko Tanaka/Tara Platt) #Galford (Daisuke Namikawa/Eric Kelso) #Amakusa (Demon Kakka/Robert Englund) #Seishiro (Tori Matsuzaka/Roger Craig Smith) #Tohma (Takehito Koyasu/Daniel Southworth) #Mikoto (Shino Kakinuma/Kate Higgins) #Kotaro Fuuma (Kousuke Toriumi/Troy Baker) #Hanzou Hattori (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Jason David Frank) #Mature (Hiroko Tsuji/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) #Vice (Masae Yumi/Jessica Strauss) #Iori (Kunihiko Yasui/Liam O'Brien) #Ash (Sounosuke Nagashiro/Chuck Huber) #Elisabeth (Kayoko Oshima/Colleen Clinkenbeard) #K' (Yuki Matsuda/Troy Baker) #Maxima (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kyle Hebert) #Shen (Kouji Suitsu/Mike McFarland) #Duolon (Tsunehiro Maruo/David Vincent) #Kula (Yumi Kakazu/Tara Strong) #Vanessa (Kaori Minami/Laura Bailey) #Seth (Fumihiko Tachiki/Dave B. Mitchell) #Saisyu K. (Keiichiro Sakagi/Tom Kane) #Shingo (Masaya Onosaka/Sam Riegel) #Jhun (Kazuya Ichijo/Eric Vale) #May-Lee (Aya Hirano/Tara Strong) #Rock (Eiji Takemoto/Brad Swaile) #Chae-Lim (Mikako Takahashi/Shelby Young) #Hibiki (Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor) #Kaede (Hiroaki Miura/Chris Patton) #Moriya (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Brad Swaile) #Yuuki (Nana Mizuki/Colleen Clinkenbeard) #Akari (Rie Kugumiya/Wendee Lee) #Kaoru (Chie Nakamura/Kate Higgins) #Washizuka (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kirk Thornton) #Shiki (Kikuko Inoue/Tara Platt) #Asura (Hisao Egawa/Crispin Freeman) #Genjuro (Kong Kuwata/Dameon Clarke) #Yashiro (Makoto Awane/Michael T. Weiss) #Shermie (Hazuki Nishikawa/Siobhan Flynn) #Chris (Megumi Ogata/Josh Grelle) #Orochi Yashiro (Makoto Awane/Michael T. Weiss) #Orochi Shermie (Hazuki Nishikawa/Siobhan Flynn) #Orochi Chris (Megumi Ogata/Josh Grelle) #Adelheid (Hirofumi Araki/Andrew Gray) #Saiki (Sounosuke Nagshiro/Chuck Huber) #Kusanagi (Mitsuo Iwata/Jason Douglas) #Angel (Rie Kugumiya/Tara Strong) #Foxy (Atsuko Tanaka/Karen Strassman) #Alba (Noriaki Sugiyama/Derek Stephen Prince) #Soiree (Koji Haramaki/Corey Feldman) #Luise (Rie Tanaka/Jennifer Hale) #Lien (Sayaka Ohara/Tara Platt) #Fio (Misato Fukuen/Carrie Savage) #Marco (Hiroaki Hirata/James Marsters) #Tarma (Kazuya Nakai/Jason Statham) #Eri (Rica Matsumoto/Kim Mai Guest) #Hayate (Ryo Horikawa/Sam Riegel) #King Lion (Tetsu Inada/Paul Dobson) #Gai (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Michael Sinterniklaas) #Silber (Yuusaku Yara/Steve Blum) #Joe K. (Mitsuo Iwata/Jason Douglas) #Kisara (Kaori Minami/Carrie Savage) #Yuki (Hikaru Midorikawa/Jason David Frank) #Ai (Chiwa Saito/Philece Sampler) #Chizuru (Nahano Katsuragi/Kari Wahlgren) #Whip (Shiho Kikuchi/Wendee Lee) #Krizalid (Yasuyuki Kase/Jason Faunt) #Mukai (Kenji Nomura/Jamieson Price) #Grant (Akio Ohtsuka/MIchael McConnohie) #Kain (Hikaru Midorikawa/Brad Swaile) #Krauser (Hidekatsu Shibata/Larry Leong) #Rick (Ryouta Ozawa/David Boreanaz) #Hinako (Yukana Nogami/Hunter Mackenzie Austin) #Duck (Kong Kuwata/Khary Payton) #Hwa Jai (Sounosuke Nagshiro/John Kassir) #Mr. Big (Norio Wakamoto/Fred Tatasciore) #Lawrence (Banjou Ginga/Douglas Rye) #Magaki (Yuuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz) #Orochi (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Gideon Emery) #Cyber Woo (No Voice Actor) Capcom Originals #Ultimate Akuma (Taketora/Richard Epcar) #Angel Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) #Orochi M. Bison (Norio Wakamoto/Gerald C. Rivers) Final Boss Yami (No Voice Actor) Guest Characters #Moka (Nana Mizuki/Collen Clinkenbeard) #Jotaro (Daisuke Ono/Matthew Mercer) #Deadpool (Takehito Koyasu/Nolan North) #Gavan Type-G (Yuma Ishigaki/Steve Staley) #Jude (Tsubasa Yonaga/Sam Riegel) #Jago (Kazuya Nakai/Mike Wilette) Theme Song Opening Theme: "Wings Of The Legend" By JAM Project Ending Theme: "Hello DARWIN ~Koukishin on DEMAND~" by JAM Project and Hitomi Harada Trivia *Moka fight in her inner form. *Jin and Junpei fight outside their respective robots. Category:SNK Playmore Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. SNK Category:Crossover Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PC Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Maelstro0210's games